


Home

by pepethehobbit



Series: VDS drabble dump [1]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Jens is insecure, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepethehobbit/pseuds/pepethehobbit
Summary: “I think I have been holding myself back from falling in love with you all over again.”Aka the one where they get back together.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Series: VDS drabble dump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144493
Kudos: 19





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my vds drabble dump. I saw a dialogue prompt post and this was inspired by this. The first sentence is from the post. I don't know, I just felt like writing something and this came out. I hope you enjoy.

“I think I have been holding myself back from falling in love with you all over again.”

“What?” asks Lucas a little breathlessly, but he doesn’t step away from Jens to lessen the distance between them, the opposite really. He wishes Jens would step even further into his space. 

“You know when you moved to London to study art and we both decided that we couldn’t do long distance, well I regretted that decision almost immediately. I don’t know why I didn’t fight harder for you, I really wanted to but then I just let you go and that is the stupidest thing I have ever done. I think I was insecure, I thought that I would just hold you back from enjoying your time in London, I thought maybe you already wanted to break up anyway even before you moved and I –“

“Jens-” Lucas interrupts, a strong hint of protest in his voice.

“No Luc, please I need to get this of my chest and then you can say something okay? Otherwise I’ll loose my courage.” 

Lucas nods softly, erases the distance between them that was bothering him so much, grabs Jens’ hand and squeezes once for him to continue. When Jens meets his eyes they are glistening with unshed tears and Lucas has to hold back the urge to kiss him just then and there. But this is obviously important to Jens, so he lets him talk. “Okay, go on,” Lucas whispers softly into the space between them. 

“Well, also I know now that this was probably so stupid but I just really felt like I wouldn’t be good enough for you anymore, anyway,” Jens continues in an unsteady voice and Lucas wants to interrupt him so bad because nothing could be further from the truth. “You were moving to London to study art and probably meet all those cool new people who fit much better with you than I ever could because I know next to nothing about art and I hated the thought that you would find me boring in comparison to all those other people. So that’s why I just let you go and in the last five years there hasn’t been a day where I don’t regret that decision and where I hated myself for those insecurities in the first place. And now,” Jens lets out on a breathy and shaky laugh, “half a year ago I met you again, by chance, at the cafe where we had our first date five years after we broke up. I never really believed in all this universe stuff that you love so much but when I saw you sitting in our old favourite spot by the corner, I thought maybe this is the universe giving me another chance with you.” 

With the last sentence Jens hesitantly raises his hand that’s not still holding Lucas’s and places it gently on Lucas’ neck, starting to softly caress his cheekbone when his eyes flutter shut for a few moments, revelling in the feeling of enjoying Jens’ touch again. 

“I was kind of shattered when you said we should try to be friends again first, but you were right of course. We spend the last five years completely apart from each other and had to get to know the person each one of us had become. And every time for the last half a year, since I met you at the cafe, I have been trying not to fall for you again and it’s literally impossible. Every fibre of my being wants to be in love with you Luc, and I’m tired of fighting it.” 

Lucas hasn’t noticed that he started crying until Jens softly wipes his tears away and asks concerned: “Why are you crying?” 

And Lucas doesn’t have the strength to hold back anymore. He throws his arms around Jens’s shoulders and pulls him into a desperate and crushing hug. He buries his head into the crook of Jens’ neck and thinks that he is finally home again. 

“I missed you so much, Jens. You romantic little asshole. How am I supposed to compete with that confession?” 

He feels how Jens chuckles against his neck and how he squeezes him a bit tighter in response. “So does that mean that you have a confession as well?” 

Lucas removes himself from Jens’ neck so he can look him in the eyes when he says what he has to say. He places both of hands softly on Jens’ face before moving his right hand up towards his hair and down towards his neck again, to play with the few long strands of raven black hair. Jens looks at him with so much love in his eyes that Lucas momentarily looses his breath. 

“I want to start with saying that our break up back then was not entirely on you. You have to know that. You were not the only one that didn’t fight for us, it takes two. And what you said about holding me back and not being good enough, you know that this is a load of bullshit right? Nobody, and I mean nobody has ever made me feel like you do, not back then and not now. There could never be anyone else, it’s always been you, Jens. I love you so much, I did back then and I do now, if not more.” 

Jens stares at him like he can’t really believe what he heard but the smile that breaks out on his face lets Lucas believe that Jens is starting to. “I don’t know about you but I think this is a pretty good competitor to my confession. Maybe we should say it again to see who can be more dramatic tonight?” 

Lucas rolls his eyes but smiles at that. He has nothing against saying I love you again and again to Jens but there’s one thing that he would like to do more right now. “Jens, just kiss me already.” 

Jens answering smile is blinding and when he moves to close the distance between their lips Lucas finally feels completely at home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
